


Верховное божество Джакку

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comics, Digital Art, Fanart, Flying Spaghetti Monster, Gen, Pastafarianism, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Летающий Макаронный Монстр, комикс, неожиданная находка, пастафарианство, фанарт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Пожалуй, стоит быть более аккуратной с находками на старых полуразрушенных кораблях. Особенно если это сухпаек.
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Верховное божество Джакку

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/a8431a5233a142c01615029952.jpg)


End file.
